Lords of Order
| Status = Active | Identity = Secret | Universe = New Earth; Prime Earth; Sphere of the Gods | BaseOfOperations = Realm of Order | TeamLeaders = | CurrentMembers = Prime Earth Kingbutcher, Nabu, Peace, Dalphi, Myrath, Hoku New Earth Amethyst | FormerMembers = New Earth Nabu, Arion, Shazam, Kismet, Tuoni, Terataya, Pantagones, Kilderkin, Shat-Ru, Ynar | Allies = Balancers of Chaos and Order Prime Earth Mirand'r, Arion, Dove (Dawn Granger, Don Hall), formerly Mordru, Doctor Fate (Kent Nelson, Khalid Nassour) Master Pattern , Count Control, Sister Symmetry, Lord Structure (Ra-Man/Mark Merlin) New Earth formerly Deedra, Gemimn, Jheryl, Calculha, Gray Man I, Gray Man II, Tynan, Fate, Doctor Fate (Hector Hall), Doctor Fate (Kent Nelson, Inza Nelson, Eric & Lisa Strauss), Dove (Don Hall, Dawn Granger), Lord Amethyst, Phantom Stranger | Enemies = Lords of Chaos | Origin = One of the two elemental forces in the universe representing the concept of order and stagnation during the 1st-9th Age of Magic | PlaceOfFormation = Big Bang | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = Martin Pasko | First = 1st Issue Special #9 | Last = | HistoryText = The Lords of Order are one of the two elemental forces representing order whom dedicated themselves and their near infinite power to empowering mortal agents and battling in constant struggle for supremacy, having been born during the creation of the universe. As their counterparts' realize their ultimate goal of bringing about the age where chaos reigns supreme known as "Kali Yuga", the Lords of Order attempt to make way for an age where order ultimately triumphs. The most prominent Lord of Order (from the perspective of the planet Earth) is Nabu, who empowered and occasionally possessed various humans through the Helmet of Nabu and acted as Doctor Fate. Originally, Doctor Fate was depicted as an agent for Order (the forces of Good). When the standings of the sides were revised, Fate's role was changed so that he became a balancing force between Order and Chaos. The god Tynan from Darkworld was also a balancer. Like Nabu, there are four other lords, all who use human hosts through magical relics. New Earth War Between Order and Chaos Chaos and Order have been fighting a cyclical battle for eons. First Order is dominant, then Chaos, then destruction and renewal and then it starts over again. Originally, the struggle was depicted as one between Good (Order) and Evil (Chaos); it is currently depicted as a balance between the useless extremes of stagnation and anarchy. The two opposing forces are bundles of mystical energy who usually depend on servants to accomplish their goals. They can take physical form by possessing a living being, as in the case of Nabu or Mordru, or empower humans to act as their agents, as in the case of Terataya and T'Charr (a Lord of Order and a Lord of Chaos respectively), who empowered Hawk and Dove to act in their stead. The sole exception to this is Amethyst, who is the product of a union between one of the Lords of Order and a citizen of Gemworld. As a result, she is the only one of the Lords who possesses a truly physical form. A Lord of Order and a Lord of Chaos were also sent to the Dreaming as representatives of their realms. Kilderkin of Order manifested as a lidless box with a servant djinn holding it, and Shivering Jemmy of the Shallow Brigade of Chaos as a young blond girl with a balloon. Infinite Crisis During the events of Day of Vengeance, Eclipso seduced the Spectre into slaughtering most of Earth's magic users after she claimed that magic was the source of all of Earth's evil. The Spectre's rampage on magic users resulted in the death of the wizard Shazam, the destruction of the Rock of Eternity and the release of the forces contained within it. In the Day of Vengeance Special, Nabu called together a team of magical beings to stop the Spectre and seal the Seven Deadly Sins. Nabu confronted the Spectre, whose anger grew so great that the Presence took notice and sent the Spectre to his new host. In the process Nabu died and with him the Ninth Age of Magic. Before his death, he gave the helmet of Doctor Fate to Detective Chimp to give to the new Doctor Fate. Although Nabu and his spirit would no longer be a part of the helmet, it would still have significant powers. After a failed attempt by Detective Chimp to put the helmet on, he asked Captain Marvel to throw the helmet down to Earth and let it land where it will, letting fate pick the next Doctor Fate. The deaths of the Lords of Order and Chaos caused magic to break down into its basic raw state, triggering the end of the Ninth Age of Magic and the beginning of the Tenth. Amethyst and Mordru are the only known Lords to have survived into the Tenth Age. Prime Earth The New 52 DC Rebirth Origin After Hecate relocates herself to Earth 0 and gifted mankind magic, men and women alike took notice of her greater power and conspired to steal it to supplant themselves capable of ushering in their own version of order. Chief among the group was Mordru, whom was charged with convincing her to give up her magic to them in order to make better use of it. After years of captivity due to a ritual using her own power against her and the betrayal of the Olympian Gods when her husband, Hades, took on a new bride, Hecate let out a scream that shook all of reality and felt the dark presence of the Upside-Down Man. Her fury tore a hole in magic, allowing some of the darkness from the Otherplace to break through the veil of existence and gifted the men and women alike with the dark magic in hopes that they would eventually destroy themselves with it. With the power, the group of men and women became god-like and became known as both the Lords of Order and Lords of Chaos. The Lords of Order recognized their Magic of Order"often ended up destroying them from within, so they forced them to act within enchanted objects to survive. The Lords of Order List of agents Periodically, the Lords of Order choose agents to act on their behalf, sometimes endowing them with special powers and responsibilities. In some cases, agents are even chosen by force. The most prominent example are those whom hold the mantle of Doctor Fate. ;New Earth *Doctor Fate **Kent Nelson **Inza Nelson **Eric Strauss **Linda Strauss *Dove **Dawn Granger **Don Hall *Calculha *Gemimn *Deedra *Shat-Ru *Ynar, *Kilderkin, *Gray Man I *Gray Man II *Lord Amethyst *Phantom Stranger *Power Girl ;Prime Earth *Doctor Fate **Kent Nelson **Khalid Nassour | Equipment = *Amulet of Anubis *Cloak of Cyra *Cloak of Destiny *Boots of Dalphi]] *Gauntlet of Myrath *Breastplate of Hoku *Helmet of Fate | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Though the Lords of Order are generally known as the source of power of Doctor Fate, they were created in the mid 70s, when Fate was already an established character. | Trivia = *Though Nabu claims the Lords of Order do not fall in love and engage in procreation (in which case it is viewed as defying order and inviting chaos) , several Lords of Order have done so including: Pantagones, Arion, and Shazam (Wizard). *Pantagones is viewed as the weakest Lord by his fellow Lords of Order (including Nabu) and the Lords of Chaos. | Wikipedia = Lords of Order | Links = }} Category:Lords of Order Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Magic